Dusksky
Dusksky is a cat RPed by Arti. "I hate myself...." ~Dusksky as an apprentice Dusksky is a brown tabby with pretty green eyes and white paws. Kit Duskkit was born to Forestheart and Bramblepath with her siblings, Wolfkit, Bracken﻿kit, and Lostkit. She was there when Death stormed the nursery and kidnapped her brother, Lostkit. She and her siblings often tried to look for their lost brother, but could never get far enough out of camp. Once Duskkit made it to DeathClan alone. She was kitnapped and kept in the dungeon. Her brother she soon discovered had become a souless cat called Heart. She was tortured, but was rescued by her parents later. They were unable to rescue Heart. Duskkit was very loney as a kit. She formed a crush on Flurrypaw, but he had no interest in her. This made her kind of crazy and sometimes she'd try to hurt herself. She later became an apprentice as Duskpaw with her siblings. Her mentor was Bramblepath. Being An Apprentice Duskpaw's best friend as an apprentice was Wetpaw. They'd often play together only to get in fights. Wetpaw was discovering her power to control nature and sometimes Duskpaw would get hurt because of it. A new apprentice, Crowpaw, came and he had an enormous crush on Duskpaw. Then Flurrypaw started to like her as well and Duskpaw was forced to choose. She choose Flurrypaw and had to keep Crowpaw from committing suicide, only to let him slip away from the Clan. Flurrypaw and Duskpaw became very close, claiming a pair of rocks surronding camp as their Dusk-Rock and Flurry-Rock. One day while Duskpaw was playing with wetpaw, Wetpaw got mad at her. She made Duskpaw sink into the ground and go to an underground prison. Duskpaw spent the most of her apprenticeship there. She was helped to cope by a magical cat Dust who was turning Crowpaw and Flurrypaw against eachother in the above world with a phropecy: Crow sings at Dusk amidst the falling Flurry. Duskpaw and Flurrypaw were able to beat the phropecy, remaining together. Dust became a friend....sort of. She earned her warrior name, Dusksky. Warrior and Queen Dusksky had many adventures with her mate and parents. Finally, they were able to rescue Heart. Dusksky went, fighting the cats who had kitnapped her so long ago. Wetstream fought by her side as a friend and Flurryfoot as a mate. Not much happened after that beside them rescueing Heart. Later, Dusksky had Flurryfoot's kits. There was Burshkit and Splashkit. Dusksky and Wetstream were queens at the same time and watched their kits together. Dusksky remained close with Dust who had joined MistClan and River/Crowpaw who betrayed MistClan, only to leave DeathClan (where he had joined up) to become a kittypet with his new mate Frost. Dusksky was present with Heart, River, and Wetstream when Dust died. Later, into the future, Dusksky seems to be harboring a grudge against River's currenty mate, Frost. She also visited River and seemed to be nostalgic for the old days. But even she has no idea what this means yet, only that she misses River. Family and Friends Mother: 'Bramblepath '''Father: 'Forestheart 'Brothers: 'Heart, Wolftrail, Brackenheart 'Mate: '''Flurryfoot '''Daughters: 'Splashfur '''Mother in-law: '''Miststar '''Father in-law: '''Whitestar '''Grandfather in-law: '''Pinestar '''Grandmother in-law: Dust 'Sister in-law: '''Wetstream '''Sons in-law: '''Braveheart, Shadowpaw '''Friends: 'Redbird Personality Dusksky is loyal to the things that matters, but is likely to blame herself if things go wrong. She's very curious and adventurous and often gets herself into trouble. Dusksky is fiery, but often kinder to those closer to her. She wants to save everything she can, even if that would mean putting them in pain. She wants all of her friends and family to live forever and since that can't happen, she struggles with fear that they will died everyday.﻿ Category:Arti's Cats Category:Mistclan Cat Category:Warrior